Inescapable
by Fanlady
Summary: Shielda berpikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah, sampai ia tanpa sadar justru jatuh cinta pada target yang harus dibunuhnya. /drabble. one-shot. KaiShi.


" **Inescapable** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta.

Warning : AU, mafia!AU (?), **Kaizo x Shielda** , _**death chara**_.

.

 _Request_ dari **kak kurohimeNoir**. Kaizo x Shielda dengan prompt ' _ **a last desperate I love you'**_. Aku nggak nyangka bakal menikmati nulis ini haha. Tapi serius, ternyata asik juga /plak.

Semoga suka!

.

.

.

"Kau kelihatan gelisah," Kaizo berkomentar. Sepasang iris delimanya menatap tanpa berkedip gadis dalam balutan gaun sewarna hijau botol yang tengah berdansa dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Shielda membalas cepat. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Kaizo, meski bisa dirasakannya tatapan pemuda itu yang terus menghujamnya.

Kaizo merendahkan kepala hingga mulutnya sejajar dengan telinga Shielda, kemudian berbisik, "Sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberi kode pada rekan _sniper_ -mu?"

Shielda terperanjat. Tanpa sengaja tumit sepatu hak tingginya menginjak kaki Kaizo, membuat gerakan dansa mereka terhenti sejenak.

"Jangan bersikap terlalu kentara," Kaizo kembali bergumam. Tatapannya masih terarah pada Shielda, meski sesekali lirikannya diedarkan ke sekeliling ruang dansa yang ramai. "Kau tidak ingin membuat rekan-rekanmu curiga, 'kan?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Shielda ikut berbisik. Tangannya gemetar saat Kaizo kembali meraihnya dan melanjutkan dansa mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal," ucap Kaizo tenang. "Aku tahu kau mata-mata yang dikirimkan mereka untuk mengawasiku."

"Ka-kau sudah tahu?" Shielda kembali membelalak terkejut. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tetap bersikap normal setiap kali bersamaku? Kau tidak khawatir aku akan—"

"Mengkhianatiku?" Kaizo mengulas senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Menyamar sebagai asisten lugu yang tidak tahu apa-apa untuk mendekatiku, hanya agar pada akhirnya kau bisa membunuhku seperti yang sudah direncanakan para bosmu?"

Shielda menggigit bibir. Ia tak akan pernah sanggup lagi menatap mata Kaizo. Ternyata selama ini pemuda itu sudah menyadari kedoknya? Bahwa ia hanya agen mata-mata yang dikirimkan untuk membunuh pewaris perusahaan nomor satu dunia itu.

"Maafkan aku," Shielda berbisik lirih.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Kaizo mengangkat alis. "Kau menerima tugas ini, itu artinya kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya, 'kan? Atau kau sekarang berubah pikiran, tak sanggup untuk membunuhku karena kau sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padaku?"

Shielda sekali lagi dibuat terkejut. Kali ini ia mendongak dan menatap langsung kedua netra Kaizo yang menampakkan ketiadaan emosi. Apa sorot matanya memang selalu tampak seindah dan sekosong itu?

"A-apa?" Shielda tergagap panik. "Aku—aku tidak—"

"Tak perlu berkelit. Kau tahu kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku," kata Kaizo. Ia berputar pelan di lantai dansa, masih mendekap Shielda sedekat mungkin dengannya. "Sejujurnya aku heran bagaimana mereka bisa merekrutmu. Kau agen yang sangat payah, terutama sebagai mata-mata."

Ekspresi Shielda sedikit berubah, kali ini tampak tersinggung dan jengkel. "Aku salah satu agen terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki. Kau tak berhak menghina kemampuanku," ketusnya.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu kalian benar-benar organisasi mafia yang payah. Agen terbaiknya saja sudah begini, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Aku heran kalian sama sekali belum pernah tertangkap."

Shielda melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kaizo dan menarik langkah mundur. Sorot matanya menatap Kaizo tajam, bibirnya mengerut menahan kesal.

"Kau akan menyesali kata-katamu itu, tuan," ujarnya dengan nada penuh penekanan sinis. "Tak lama lagi kami akan berhasil meruntuhkan perusahaan busukmu, kerajaan kecil tempat kau berdiri dengan angkuh di atas penderitaan rakyat lemah. Segera setelah aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugasku untuk—"

Shielda tersentak saat Kaizo melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan kembali menariknya mendekat. Sudut dagunya diraih, dan sebelum Shielda sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, bibirnya telah direnggut dalam satu ciuman lembut yang tak disangka-sangka.

Suara letusan senapan tiba-tiba saja menggema di aula dansa, diiringi jeritan para tamu yang segera saja berlarian panik berusaha melindungi diri.

Tubuh Kaizo merosot di depan Shielda, dan ia buru-buru menahannya sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Shielda berseru panik. "Kaizo, tidak! Kumohon, bertahanlah ..."

Kelopak mata Kaizo bergetar pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka. Ia menatap Shielda dengan pandangan tak terfokus. Tangannya yang gemetar terangkat pelan, menggenggam jari-jari Shielda yang juga bergetar hebat.

"Selesaikan tugasmu," bisiknya pelan. Kemeja putih di balik tuksedo hitamnya dengan segera ternoda bercak merah gelap yang berasal dari bagian dadanya yang tertembak, hanya sedikit meleset dari tempat jantungnya berada.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa ..." Shielda gemetar begitu hebat sampai tubuh Kaizo dalam dekapannya juga ikut bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya ..."

"Kau harus melakukannya ..." desak Kaizo, suaranya semakin terdengar lemah. "Mereka ... akan membunuhmu jika kau gagal ... Bunuh aku, Shielda ... Aku tahu ... kau menyimpan pistol di balik gaunmu itu ... Lakukan tugasmu, seperti yang diperintahkan mereka."

Shielda mulai terisak keras. Ia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Ia tidak sanggup membunuh Kaizo. Kaizo benar. Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu ...

Namun Shielda tak punya pilihan. Jika ia gagal, bukan hanya nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan, tapi juga keluarganya. Terutama Sai yang juga bergabung di organisasi ini bersamanya.

Shielda nyaris tak bisa meraih pistol yang ia sembunyikan di sisi gaunnya karena tangannya yang tak henti bergetar. Perlahan, ujung pistol diarahkan tepat di kening Kaizo, yang kini telah kembali memejamkan mata.

"Maafkan aku ..." bisik Shielda di tengah isakannya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf ... Kuharap aku bisa menarik kembali semuanya ..."

Iris delima Kaizo terbuka, menatap Shielda dengan sorot yang tak pernah dilihatnya. "Lakukanlah," lirih Kaizo, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu ..." ungkap Shielda, menangis dalam isak tertahan. "Maafkan aku ..."

Suara letusan kembali terdengar, dan kini tubuh Kaizo terpuruk sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi gerakan, maupun deru napas dan detak jantung. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam rapat, seiring cairan merah gelap yang perlahan mengalir dari keningnya yang baru saja ditembus peluru.

Aula itu kini benar-benar sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali isak pilu dari Shielda yang terus mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa Kaizo erat di sisinya.

.

.

.

fin


End file.
